


Adjustment

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Comment Fic prompt: DCU, Dick, adjusting to his new home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

Alfred smiled as Dick chattered excitedly to Bruce. Bruce's young ward seemed to be adjusting to his new home fairly well. The first few days had been somewhat difficult for them all as Dick grieved and Bruce remembered his parents' loss all those years ago.

But in the last few days Dick's sunny nature had reasserted itself. It had been a very long time since laughter had sounded in the dark hallways of the manor. Dick had become their ray of sunshine, their personal bright spot. Alfred thought that he'd seen more smiles on Bruce's face in the last few days than he had in years.

"Alfred!" Dick said as he ran over with one of the porcelain decorations from the library's mantleplace. "Look! Look! See? Bruce showed me this!"

"I see, Master Dick," Alfred said with a smile for the tiny robin and it's bright red breast. "It's quite lovely."

"It is," Dick said solemnly though there was laughter and loss sparkling in his eyes. "My mother called me her little robin."

"I think it is a most appropriate name, Master Dick," Alfred said. He smoothed the hair away from Dick's forehead.

Dick blushed and then grinned as he hugged Alfred about the waist, the little robin clutched safely in one hand. Alfred rubbed his back fondly. Bruce smiled at them both, his expression far more content than Alfred could remember in recent years.

Dick ran to Bruce to put the little robin back into it's place of honor. Yes, little Dick was adjusting well to his new home. Better yet, his new home was adjusting to him as if he was the spring that the robin always heralded.


End file.
